


White || Serial Killer!Ishimondo

by FandomsAndBoredom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN, Alright welcome to the thunderdome Jimbo, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cutting, Death, Gross, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mistakes, Not Beta Read, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is about to get nasty, Torture, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, and i mean real nasty, never give me access to a serial killer AU, still here?, this is gonna be next level fucked, this is why my ao3 privileges should be taken away, this is your last warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndBoredom/pseuds/FandomsAndBoredom
Summary: He's always loved the colour white. The pristine glow a nice white jacket, or a pair of white jeans. It was always a gorgeous colour that accompanies him very well.But white also stains, and knowing Kiyotaka Ishimaru, white is just pink that hasn't shown up yet. And he, in a way, loves it all the better.~~~~~~Author's Note:Please, please please PLEASE be aware going into this. This kind of AU is always a challenge for me to see how batshit fucked I can get. This is gonna get gruesome, and gross, and absolutely positively fucked. Nothing is really out of the realm of possibility hereNow, if you like really fucked up shit, this is the fic for you. Welcome aboard.No strict update schedule. It's just... Whenever I feel like traumatizing myself and others.- F&B
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	1. The First

Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He's visually very normal. Well, sort of. He's got strange red irises and pointed, large eyebrows, but if you look at him, the first thought you get isn't "dangerous maniac".

But, his calm demeanor and charismatic attitude are just the surface of the person which he actually is. 

See, Kiyotaka has... Somewhat of a dark side. Behind that kind smile and understanding tone lays a twirling, twisted coil of madness that started from a burst of aggression after a fight with his father.

It wasn't ever the intention for anyone to get hurt, but Takaaki was going off about money issues again, and started blaming his son. His son, who barely ate anything so that the grocery bill would be lower. Kiyotaka truely tried his best to please his father. But, alas, the rage boiled over. And a shouting match began. 

Takaaki had never heard his son swear before, he'd never even really seen him get angry. But now, in the moment, Takaaki had realized that this altercation was a mistake. 

_It would be the last mistake he'd ever make._

With the fury and hatred on his side, Kiyotaka launched a cast iron skillet at his father, striking him in the head and knocking him to the floor. The old man hits the floor with a hard thump, unable to stand again, but conscious. He expected Taka to apologize or help him, but instead, he felt the heel of his son's boot collide with his rib cage. 

He released a strangled grunt of pain, and cried out when kicked again. This didn't stop Kiyotaka. They lived in a rather unpopulated neighborhood, and even then, no one would believe that Kiyotaka had harmed his father like that. But he did, and he wasn't stopping.

Soon, Takaaki could no longer produce more than a grunt. He was in immense pain. But he couldn't help but look his son in the eyes. He was horrified at what he saw. There was not a glint of disassociation in his eyes. If anything, they were more alive than usual. 

Kiyotaka, however, didn't want to look his father in the eyes anymore. He hated his father. In this very moment, hated him. Wanted him to dissolve into thin air. Wanting nothing to do with him. 

_He didn't want to look at his disgusting, useless face any longer._

He drove his heel into his father's skull, stomping and stomping as Takaaki is pulverized under the heel of his demonias. As the blood splatters, and the bones crunch under his foot, Kiyotaka feels a shiver run through him. A shiver that went straight to his cock. 

It was a strange realization, but he kept going, blood spattering from the floor onto his uniform, on his pants, on his face. His father was surely dead. But he kept going, moving to his throat, his chest. He heard the sickening crunch and squelch as he crushed his father's heart and ribs. 

Suddenly, his orgasm swept through him, stuttering his foot as he released. He paused to take a look at what he'd done. His father was barely recognizable. Pink splattering the floor. He felt no remorse, surprisingly, just... Satisfaction. He gagged a bit at the smell, but not too badly. He looked out the window. No one. Good. That'll make this easier. He walked to the window and pulled the blinds shut. He turned around, to meet the eyes of Mondo Oowada. His current boyfriend, future partner in crime. 

Neither said anything for a while. Soon, Kiyotaka spoke. "How long have you been here?" 

"I saw the whole thing." Kiyotaka's heart sank. He's gonna have to kill Mondo, isn't he? But, as much as he hated the idea, he wouldn't hesitate. Mondo shook his head. 

"I won't tell anyone. But you've gotta promise–" He shifted his jacket, making eye contact with his boyfriend. "–That this'll happen again." 

Kiyotaka looked at the remains of his father, feeling another shiver of arousal hit him. He sensed that he'd created an obsession. It was unlikely he'd be able to _not_ do this again. He nodded to Mondo, a dark chuckle escaping. 

"That can be arranged."


	2. The Dollmakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea, and immediately ran with it. 
> 
> I'm also not tagging every victim, so I'm sorry if I kill off one of your faves
> 
> Anyways, y'all actually enjoyed this, so I feel obligated to continue. This is your doing :)
> 
> Jkjk, but enjoy. 
> 
> Also, TW, torture and weird masochism? But y'all knew this was freaky

It's a sick perversion. Something you'd never expect from someone with the title of Ultimate Moral Compass. Nor someone with the title of Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. 

But it's a sick, twisted pleasure that only escalated from the death of Takaaki Ishimaru.

A short, blonde haired male launches down an alleyway. He knows he's being followed, but wants nothing to do with his potential captor. He realizes his mistake, reaching a dead end. 

As he turns around, a figure appears around the corner. He flattens to the wall as the person approaches. The man is multiple heads taller than him, and is wielding some sort of blunt object. 

The blonde man tries to scream, to cause a scene, only to be met with a smack to the temple, putting him down for the count. The taller scoops up the lifeless body, turning and darting from the alley and to his vehicle before anyone noticed him. 

•••••

Kiyotaka waits impatiently. Mondo said he'd be back with another toy, but it was taking longer than it should have. He had found and collected Kiyotaka's mother very efficiently. Was he caught? And if so, did he commit suicide like they'd planned?

But, speak of the devil, Mondo walks in with a lifeless body hoisted on his shoulder. "There you are, I was worried that you'd been caught." Kiyotaka says in concern, helping him pull the body from his shoulders and place it on the worktable. 

"I'm fine, this one has some legs on him, be extra careful of him escaping." The taller male remarks. Kiyotaka nods, quickly fashioning some restraints out of rope.

Their new "toy" comes to. Instantly, he begins to talk. "What the fuck?! Where am I?" He shouts. This gains a quiet chuckle from Kiyotaka. The prefect's voice gains a silky, almost pleasant tone, a deep contrast to the madman before the victim. 

"Keep calm, and sit still, you'll make this easier for all of us." The young man strapped to the table marvels. "What?! Never! I'll have you know I am of the Kuzuryu Clan, and I'll have my men up your ass so fast that-" 

"Keep your mouth shut, or you'll make us do this the hard way." Mondo growls. The blonde goes quiet. How did he get into this mess? What about his boyfriend? What about his best friend? He hates the knowledge that his last breath is gonna be taken while strapped to the worktable of two raving lunatics. 

But the young man has to pause. He looks at the calmer, evidently more devious one. Dark purple hair, red eyes, characteristically large and pointy eyebrows. A face from school, a student a year under him. 

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru..._

"The Ultimate Moral Compass." He says. "Who'd think someone like you would have a knack for-" He's cut short with a knife to the bicep. He screams in pain, both of his captors eerily silent. 

Meanwhile, Mondo is thinking. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. He hadn't recognized him at first. He'd chosen him at Leon's request. Blonde hair, green eyes. But he realizes the amount of people that will begin looking for someone like the Ultimate Yakuza. He'll remind Leon to leave no trace. 

The ensuing hour is torture for Fuyuhiko. He's been branded, cut, burned. He's begun to feel nothing at all. But suddenly, all torment stops. 

"What does Leon want off him?" 

"Pretty sure just his hair, eyes and teeth, if you're looking to be done with him. Keep away from his head." 

Fuyuhiko welcomes the end of his life by now. The best thing they can do now is just let his sorry ass die. All spunk and defiance he had was vaporized, replaced with nothing but a disassociated silence.

He feels himself be untied, and thrown to the floor. He lets out a strangled whimper of agony. There's no fight left in him. He sees a pair of boots appear in his peripherals. They are large, and very threatening. Are they gonna kick his head in? Anything goes at this point. He'll take anything if that means he gets to die. 

A heel collides with his rib cage, his body trying to keen away from the overwhelming pain the strike left. Kiyotaka watches. The Ultimate Yakuza. Reduced to strangled whimpers and throaty screams. Reduced to a ragdoll that refuses to fight back. 

Kiyotaka shudders, stomping again and again, ensuring to keep the head and face intact. He feels his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. It was the stomping that gave him the most enjoyment. He has a feeling he knows why, but it doesn't matter. 

A complete cave in of the chest. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is dead, finally. Kiyotaka backs away, walking around the worktable and to the counter of the kitchen. He places his head on the counter top as he begins harshly palming himself. With a hard slam on the countertop, and a shuddering grunt, he climaxes, his orgasm almost knocking him to the floor. 

Mondo watches. He's always found that interesting. For some reason, murder seems to give Taka some sort of sexual gratification. He admits it gives him a little as well, but that's mainly from watching his normally docile and kind boyfriend turn into a complete sadist. 

Kiyotaka collects the corpse from the floor, placing it back on the worktable. Mondo darts to the closet to grab a black sheet. They need to transport the remains to Leon and Hiro. 

"You bring him to Leon, I'll stay here and clean up." Mondo says. Kiyotaka nods, picking up the black mound and heading outside. 

He moves quickly, glancing to see if anyone is there, before quickly tossing the corpse into the back of the car. He gets in the the drivers side and glances at the house. He watches as a bloody footprint washes away in the rain. He drives off, heading for Leon's place. 

He's unsure of when or how it happened, but Leon started making dolls. But, not regular doll, corpse dolls. He makes it seem like a gimmick, making these scary looking Cheshire cat-esque dolls. But they're made with real remains. His former supplier bailed on him, so he asked Kiyotaka to help. He didn't know at the time that he'd asked the best possible person for the job.

Leon, too, has an assistant. Yasuhiro Hagakure. A friend of his that gets incense and other herbs to remove smell from the dolls that Leon makes. However, Kiyotaka has a feeling that they're a little more than "just friends". 

He pulls up to the building, going around the back. Leon's neighborhood is a bit more populated than his own, so care is needed in order to not be found out. 

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mondo's pretty much finished with the cleaning. He dries a knife with a towel, placing it down before reaching up and pulling a cupboard open. He isn't paying much attention, not even looking at the cupboard. But suddenly-

"Ghhk-!"

Mondo stumbles backward, his hands covering his damaged eye. Blood pours to the floor as he removes his hands. Scratches. Down one eye, on his cheek, and across the bridge of his nose. 

A cat that neither he or Taka own is on the floor, hissing at Mondo. Angered, the man kicks at the animal. Perhaps a bit too hard, sending it flying across the room and into a wall. Killing it. 

He feels pity. He didn't really mean to do it harm. But the feeling of slight guilt is washed away by the sting on his face. He shudders. But not out of pain, out of... _satisfaction._

He picks the knife up off the counter, gazing at it. This seems like a bad idea, but with his curiosity, comes discovery.

He presses the tip of the knife into his hand, hissing in pain, but feeling a jolt of pleasure as well. He drags the knife down his hand, letting out a quiet moan this time. There's no more questioning. His brain's too clouded to question. 

Blood drips off his hand to the floor as Mondo moves down his arm, leaving slices and open wounds. He shivers, letting out a pleasured noise as he leans against the counter. He subconsciously begins bucking his hips against the cupboard door handle that is just the right height. 

Mondo doesn't hear the door open. In walks Kiyotaka, holding a little stuffed rabbit. It has dark purple fur, and a grin of shiny, polished teeth. The really creepy bit is the singular red eye in the center. It's the doll that got made with his mother's remains. He was quite fond of it, and so Leon had allowed him to keep it. 

He pauses as he sees Mondo. It's a peculiar sight. There's blood on the floor, and a dead cat a few feet away. He cocks an eyebrow. They didn't own a cat, did they? But a noise from Mondo brings him back to reality. 

He sees the blade in his hand. Mondo's cutting himself? But he's making strange noises. Kiyotaka goes to speak, before he notices the bucking of his boyfriend's hips. He can't help but smirk. Mondo's getting off on cutting himself? It's a strange concept... But not one Kiyotaka is against. 

He slowly walks towards Mondo, who is completely unaware of his presence. Taka can tell he's close. He stands behind him for a moment, contemplation getting the better of him. But, a particularly lewd sound from Mondo just launches him into action.

He grabs Mondo's hair, pulling it as he growls under his breath. Mondo keens into the touch, before shrieking as Kiyotaka sinks his teeth into his neck. His orgasm is abrupt and sudden, Mondo leaning against Kiyotaka as he accidentally stabs himself in the arm. 

He calms down, looking at the mess he's in. There's blood and cuts all over his arm, and he can feel blood dripping from the bite wound in his neck. Kiyotaka chuckles. 

"You've got a thing for pain?"

"Apparently..." 

Mondo runs his hand under the tap, hissing in pain at the sting. He needs to bandage himself up to keep from infection. He looks at the knife, now covered in his own blood. He feels a pang of newfound satisfaction.

_Such a twisted, twisted pleasure..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who went back to his MLP phase long enough to read Lil Miss Rarity again??
> 
> Yeah, this is a thing now. 
> 
> I also draw, so maybe I'll post some designs later. ;)
> 
> And feel free to request where I should put Daiya in this timeline, because I'm honestly unsure...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already regretting my decision to write this. If I get cancelled for anything, let it be this.
> 
> And if you plan to continue reading this as I write it, you are either extremely twisted, or extremely stupid. 
> 
> But, what would that make me then? An absolute fOOL-


End file.
